Because of You redo
by silverfire113
Summary: Samus doesn't expect much from the two new Smashers, especially not from the seemingly cold and heartless Marth. Fate has a sense of Humor. Redo of the original Because of You.
1. The Newbies

**Chapter One**

Samus looked out the large front window, bored out of her mind. She was in the Smash Mansion living room and had been watching everyone else's matches on the big screen TV.

Link had just faced off with Bowser. The hero of time had managed to overcome the Koopa King's immense bulk, eventually winning the match with a swing from a homerun bat. She sighed. All her matches were scheduled for tomorrow, thus leaving her with absolutely nothing to do. The squishy chair that she was sitting on didn't comfort her at all and neither did the fact that all her friends were having fun without her.

She was a bit surprised when she looked up and noticed two figures walking down the well worn path towards the mansion. It was hard to see, but they both seemed to be of slim build, one being at least a couple inches taller then the other. Samus got up from her seat and walked to the front door, curious about who they were. New Smashers? She really wished Master hand would give them a little bit of warning before-

A knock interrupted her thoughts and she walked a little bit faster. With one fluid motion she reached out and opened the door, coming face to face with two young men.

"This is the Smash Mansion, right?" the shorter one asked with a loud, friendly voice.

He had wild, fiery red hair and a blue headband that somehow managed to keep most of it out of his face. An indigo cape was draped across blue armor and under that was a blue tunic with gold trim. His eyes were a radiant blue. Samus almost instantly noticed the beautiful sword at his side as she sized him up; it was always good to know how much of a potential threat someone was.

"It is," she replied.

"Yes! We're finally here Marth! Oh! I'm Roy!" the red haired boy said with a large smile, holding out his hand for her to shake. She took it and noticed his strong grip. So the sword wasn't just for show it seemed. Then she looked over Roy's shoulder to get a better look at the other man, apparently named Marth.

"Nice to meet you," Samus said, not quite knowing what to think about them yet.

He nodded his head. "Good afternoon."

She looked the guy over. His hair was a surprising shade of dark blue, as were his eyes. A blue cape was worn around his shoulders and fastened by a red gem. His armor was also blue but his tunic was a lighter shade than his companion's. He also wore navy gloves that reached up to his elbows but didn't cover his fingers. Pale skin was visible when it wasn't covered by clothing and a sword was also found at his side. Samus noticed a golden tiara on his head and smirked dryly. Royalty maybe?

"This is gonna be great Marth! It's a good thing you have such a good sense of direction! I mean, you're like a walking compass! Hey, wait…does that mean you're magnetic?" Roy asked with a grin.

Marth gave him an icy stare.

_What's his problem?_ Samus thought to herself as Roy pulled Marth inside.

"So, uh…mister, where do we go now?" Roy asked Samus, rubbing the back of his head.

Samus was used to everyone getting it wrong. Did the power suit really make her look _that_ manly?

"Pay more attention Roy. She is a woman," Marth said, looking away as if annoyed.

Roy's checks turned red with embarrassment. "What? But…" he stared at Samus helplessly, like fish stranded on the beach.

"I get that a lot, don't worry about it. I'm impressed that you knew I was a woman though," Samus said, turning to Marth.

"Even if your voice sounds deep you still sound feminine," Marth answered coldly, as if he hadn't heard the compliment in her words. What he said made Samus' blood boil a bit too. She was anything but _feminine_, even if she had wanted to be.

Roy was so likeable, while Marth was so…dislikable. Were these two even friends?

Samus had to wonder.

* * *

Later Master Hand called a meeting to introduce the two new Smashers. There was a lot of excitement going around but Samus was un-amused, already knowing who they were. Soon everyone had quieted down and they all faced the large area that Master Hand always used to make announcements. The hand floated out, followed by his brother Crazy Hand.

"Smashers! We are happy to announce that two more fighters will be joining you!" Master Hand said with his booming voice, making everyone listen. "All the way from Aritia please welcome Prince Marth. Also, Lord Roy, son of a great general from the nearby kingdom of Pherae!"

The two newcomers walked out of a door that was at the back of the room. There were many who clapped, some who smiled, those who appeared uninterested, and a few others who whistled. Roy smiled and waved at everyone. Marth just frowned, apparently unhappy to be there.

"Would you like to tell us anything?" Crazy Hand asked naturally, though he twitched mid-sentence.

"Well, first of all, I would like to say hello! Hi everyone!" Roy said loudly, earning several smiles. "Also...Uh, Marth says hi to. You see, we're both pretty tired due to a dangerous trip and my bad map skills, so he doesn't feel like talking much."

There was a brief silence and then all the Smashers applauded and the two swordsmen bowed slightly, going back out through the doors they had come in. The competitors all started talking fervently; everyone was excited except Samus.

"Hey! Zelda! Samus! Don't you think they were adorable? Especially that redhead; he was so funny!" Peach squealed.

"Roy is very friendly," Samus said with a small smile. "I greeted them at the door when they came here."

"What about Marth then?" Zelda asked quietly.

"He's…Well…my first impression was that he was rather arrogant. Not really very nice."

"Hm…Well, you can never really know someone from the first glance," Zelda stated though she was frowning slightly.

"You're right... Still, I can't believe Roy even gets along with Marth; they're polar opposites," Samus said.

All three women looked to the doors the newcomers had left though, each of them thinking a different thought.

* * *

"Hey, Marth! You're so lucky I covered for you back there. I bet everyone would have labeled you a super grouch if I hadn't," Roy joked as they walked towards their new rooms. Marth glanced over at him.

"This is a fighting competition. I don't need to act friendly," Marth replied coldly.

"Ah, but it's a _friendly_ fighting competition, meaning you have to be friendly so you can make more friends instead of ruining the friendly atmosphere!" proclaimed the redhead, satisfied with himself.

"You have a twisted way of thinking."

"Not anymore twisted then the way you think. I mean, who knows that much about moss?" Roy asked, grinning in such a way that Marth wondered if his friend had finally gone mad.

"If you're referring to my method of getting us out of that forest, most every soldier or warrior knows that moss grows on the North side of a tree."

"You're just saying that to make me sound stupid."

"You aren't?"

Roy playfully slugged Marth on the arm, his smile becoming comically lopsided.

"Ah, come on. You don't really think I'm dumb, do you," he asked with a fake pout.

"No, but you're definitely not Democritus."

"…Who?"

"Exactly," Marth said with a look of amusement.

"You read too much," Roy said with a chuckle. "Bookworm."

"Butterfingers."

Roy paused, his mouth twitching. "Hey, I don't a lot of stuff…! Usually…Okay, maybe a bit…Hey! That's not funny!"

The redhead thought he caught a hint of a laugh but it had vanished before he could be certain.

"Well, anyway, I'm glad we made it, moss or no. It's better then…" he trailed off suddenly as if regretting the words he'd just said, though Marth seemingly ignored it.

"It's better than being stuck in the woods," Marth finished for him even though he knew that wasn't what Roy had been about to say.

"Y-Yeah…I hear the rooms here are nice too! I can't wait to see mine!"

Marth watched Roy as he bounced off. He didn't say anything as the redhead looked out all the windows with enthusiasm.

They were both trying to forget.

* * *

**Here I am rewriting this story for the third time. I tried to fix up a lot of things so I hope it has improved somewhat. Since I have stopped working on "Break" for now I hope you guys enjoy reading this old thing. I intend to change a lot of things.**

-Silverfire113


	2. Similar Pasts

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Roy and Marth arrived at the main dining room early, along with Samus and Link. The two senior smashers were talking quietly to themselves and occasionally glancing over at the newbies. Marth narrowed his eyes slightly. He had a feeling that Samus didn't like him much though that fact didn't bother him. Hardly anything did these days…

Roy was watching them, a smile on his face (like usual). He was talking to Marth even though it was a one sided conversation, and Marth had to admit his friend was talented in that aspect, if not anything else.

"So...what do you think of this place so far?" Roy asked.

"…"

"Okay, I know you don't like it. Just try to like it, for me?" Roy urged while batting his eyelashes jokingly.

He still didn't receive an answer but that didn't seem to bother him at all.

"Do you hate it that much? It's for Aritia and I know that that's the only reason you came but…couldn't you at least try to have fun? Since we're here anyway, you know?"

Marth's silence went on.

"Aw…come on, you big party pooper."

Roy absently thought about what this looked like to someone else. It probably seemed like he was talking to himself, which was a somewhat amusing thought.

"Can't you at least try to get to know some people and make some friends?" he continued hopefully.

The red head only received an icy glare and he laughed, grinning that mad grin again. Marth wondered if it made his month hurt.

"Okay, okay! I know that you don't want to trust anyone right now, but you could at least try…"

The glare intensified and Roy shrunk back a bit.

"Alright! I'll shut up now!" he exclaimed with hands raised in a defensive act.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, though Roy couldn't take it for long and soon began to hum quietly to himself. His father had taught him the song and it always seemed to be stuck in his head.

Marth didn't stop him. He had some sympathy of course and knew that Roy missed his father in a way that was probably almost painful. Marth thought somewhat bitterly about his own father. He had been a great man, but…

The humming abruptly stopped and Marth snapped out of his thoughts. Samus and Link were standing in front of them.

"Good morning," Samus said rather cheerfully for someone who was awake at this hour. Link nodded and smiled, greeting them without words.

"Hey Samus! Good morning to you too!" Roy returned with a wide grin that seemed to light up the room.

"Welcome to the Smash Mansion. I'm Link," the Hero of Time said, holding out his hand for Roy to shake. The redhead took it.

"I'm Roy, as you've probably heard. A pleasure to meet you! I heard that you kick some major butt out on the battle field. Can't wait to see it for myself," Roy said good-naturedly, earning a small chuckle from Link.

"I'm sure you'll get to see it soon."

"I look forward to it," Roy laughed.

"Hey, we were wondering if you guys wanted to come sit with us," Samus invited, glancing at Marth.

"Uh well..." Roy looked over at Marth who didn't look like he wanted to move. The blunette nodded at him, telling him he could go by himself if he wanted to.

Roy grinned a bit awkwardly. "I think if I leave Marth here his face might freeze like that…" Roy said, shrugging. Marth sighed quietly and shook his head.

"Then, would you mind if we sat over here?" Link suggested.

Roy's grin grew and his eyes seemed to sparkle. "That'd be great! I'm sure Marth doesn't mind. Right, buddy?" Roy asked, elbowing his companion in the side. Marth rolled his eyes but didn't object.

Both senior smashers sat down at the table across from the two already seated swordsmen. Marth continued glaring at the table as if nothing had changed and Samus couldn't help but stare at him. Blue hair wasn't exactly something she saw every day, after all.

"So, you two...why did you come to the Smash Mansion?" Samus asked.

Marth didn't seem like he would answer but he did look up.

Roy quickly chimed in, "We came here to help our kingdom, Aritia. I come from Pherae but it's been long gone. So I was a general in Aritia's army."

"…'was'…?" the bounty hunter asked, raising an eyebrow though she knew no one could see it.

"You see...We've run into some rough times. Aritia...isn't really a kingdom anymore...at least, not like it used to be…" he explained, looking off to the side.

"That almost happened to Hyrule not to long ago..." Link said quietly, looking sympathetic.

"Ah, good that it didn't though, right?" Roy said cheerfully.

"Yes, I'm very grateful."

Marth went back to examining the table, only to be interrupted by Samus once more.

"Hey, Marth, why are you so quiet? We don't bite you know," Samus said, slightly annoyed that he could ignore everything so easily. "Aren't you royalty or something?"

"I hardly see why it should matter to you. Or is it required in this place that I must tell you about myself?" Marth asked, his blue eyes locking onto her. Samus almost felt like she was some sort of prey.

"Well, I don't know. _Normal_ people aren't usually so cold to everybody, including their friends. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" she questioned, leaning forward a bit.

Marth narrowed his eyes and Roy could have sworn he felt the temperature in the room drop at least ten degrees. He turned to Samus with a nervous smile.

"Come on guys, let's not fight," he said, trying to calm everyone down.

Marth stood up, his gaze seeming to pierce through Samus' armor. "Please excuse me," he said coldly

Link looked over at Samus with a blank look on his face. Samus blinked. Had that really been that offending?

Marth walked out of the room quickly and Roy called after him in a futile attempt to bring him back. The redhead sighed with frustration.

"Why'd you have to say _that_ of all things?" he asked wearily, covering his face with his hands in dismay.

"What did I even say that was so bad?" Samus queried, a frown on her face.

"Marth is a little sensitive about his family, despite how he seems…His mother died when he was young but I don't think that's what bothers him so much. He just…" Roy trailed off, his expression impossible to read.

Samus knew what it was like to lose your family. She too had lost her mother at a young age but she had never really thought that Marth was the same way. In her experience Royalty always had everything. A happy life…wealth…a family…Maybe that's why his behavior had seemed so strange to her. If he had had all that, they why was he so unfriendly? It made a bit more sense now.

"I…I didn't mean to…"

"Ugh...now he's gonna be all pissy for the next few days...all that hard work down the drain. I mean, _first_ it's Aritia getting taken over by an evil overlord and dragon, _then_ it's trying to get it back _afterwards_, and _now_ it's being called traitors getting kicked out for _no reason at all,_even _after _we saved all of their pathetic butts! It's gonna take me _weeks_ to get him to at least talk to other people nicely, let alone making some friends!" Roy rambled on, apparently oblivious to the fact that there were to other people in the room.

Link watched Roy in silence as if trying to think out everything the redhead had said.

Samus felt somewhat bad now for what she had said. Part of her was screaming '_I've been through the same shit, why should I care?_' but the other part said '_I know that pain and I would have been just as angry if someone had said that to me_'. Like Zelda said you should never judge someone from their outward appearance. She should know; a lot of people had done the same thing to her. They would always look at her strangely and pull their children away...Fear was always a dominant emotion in people's eyes when they looked at her...

Marth…was like her.

"I'm…not really hungry. I had a huge dinner last night and all and I don't' want to get fat," Roy said with a laugh though it sounded slightly forced. He got up from his seat and headed out the same way Marth had.

Link remained silent as Samus thought about what Roy had just revealed about Marth's past. A past that was so similar to her own...A sudden determination overcame her.

She wanted to see if there was something behind that icy personality…and she wanted to show him that he could trust people again.

Samus vowed that she would become friends with Marth if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

**I want to thank NameisDoom and the anonymous person for reviewing.**

**As for the question "Are you going to make Marth's past more accurate to his series in this version?", yes and no. I plan to not make Marth's father so abusive but Ellis' role will remain the same. I knew when I wrote the original that she never died so I was just using it as a plot device.**

-Silverfire113**  
**


	3. Poison

**Chapter Three**

Marth sat silently on his bed, looking out the only window in his room. There were dark clouds in the sky…He had never liked this kind of weather. It felt like the sky had always been like this back in Aritia; everything had always seemed so hopeless and ominous. Maybe he should have taken that as a sign.

A hesitant knock echoed through the room and Marth glanced over at the door, sighing before he got up to open it. The prince already knew who it was. After all, it wasn't like he knew anyone in this place yet, unless they were suddenly deciding to bang on his door and demand that he talk to them.

Roy was standing outside just as Marth had suspected, but his angry expression was a bit surprising. The redhead quickly stepped past Marth and into the room.

"I'm so…so…!" Roy began, though he obviously didn't know how to finish.

"…she didn't know," Marth stated quietly.

Roy looked stunned. He was staring at Marth with his mouth open like some fish. The blunette raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what was so shocking.

"Wo, you actually talked! Are you sick or something?" Roy asked, putting a hand to his friend's forehead. He frowned when it was pushed away, deciding to cross his arms instead. "…you are upset about what she said, though…aren't you? I could tell it bothered you."

Marth looked down. "It…it is not of importance…"

"Fine, be that way," Roy said, sticking out his tongue. "But really…if you would just open up a bit, people wouldn't say stuff like that."

"I don't care what they say," Marth stated defiantly, narrowing his blue eyes.

The redhead snorted, smirking at his friend. "Obviously you do or you wouldn't have stormed out like that."

The prince went silent after Roy's remark.

"Come on man, all you have to do is talk a bit! Then they'll see what an awesome guy you are!" the general encouraged.

"…I am not an 'awesome' person," Marth said with a sigh. He turned back to the window and stared out at the darkening sky.

"Sure you are! You're my best friend, and a great one at that!"

The blue haired man continued his silence though he glanced over at Roy with a doubtful look.

"Alright…alright. But I'll find some way to make them see!" Roy promised as he walked towards the door, a smile already back on his face. He waved as he opened the door, and then without another word he was gone.

Marth watched him leave. An awesome person? A great _friend?_ Did Roy really think that highly of him? Marth remembered well the day he had first met Roy…he had been happy then…

Was he happy now? The blunette blinked. Roy was still here even if…even if no one else remained. He still had at least one friend…

There was a soft patter on the glass window panes and Marth smiled a tiny smile that he hadn't used in many years. Maybe…maybe it wouldn't be so bad to try and meet some new people.

After all, Roy was so terribly amusing.

* * *

Samus wondered how on earth she was going to approach Marth now. He probably wouldn't enjoy her company very much after she insulted him like that…and the bounty hunter doubted that she had the courage to simply walk up to his door and knock. She sighed, blowing a wayward strand of hair out of her face.

What a mess.

The blond woman looked up when she heard footsteps and was a bit surprised when she saw the very man she was having a mental war about. He had a book in hand and didn't seem to see her. Samus quietly followed behind him to see the swordsman sit down on a couch, open his book, and then seem to totally zone out. He seemed not to notice when Samus took a seat in the chair across from the couch…or when she sat went on to stare blankly at him.

Well, that was what she thought at least.

"It is rude to stare," he stated plainly, making her jump.

"I…uh…" she paused, looking away for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry about earlier…" Samus apologized quickly.

"What? That I needed better manners?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Samus was a little surprised that he didn't look angry.

"I…I shouldn't have said that, I mean…" the blond stuttered out, shrugging helplessly.

Marth put his book down on the table that separated them. "Actually…I had to take an entire class on etiquette."

She looked up to see that he was smiling. It was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Samus smirked. "You should smile more often; you have a good one."

"…I am out of practice, unfortunately...There has not been much occasion for me to smile," he explained. He seemed to consider something before his expression became neutral again. "It kind of hurts my mouth."

Samus laughed. "How about I get you back in practice then?"

Roy was watching the two warriors chat from a nearby hallway. He was honestly amazed that they were even having a conversation, so he listened intently. Their topic wasn't very exciting…Fighting. He assumed that was pretty natural though…

Which was unfortunate for the redhead. He'd basically grown up around people talking about how to fight so it wasn't exactly the most interesting subject for him.

They were talking about battle strategies, which, in Roy's opinion, was the most boring thing they could possibly pick. He was a general…but he believed that planning for a fight wouldn't do you much good. Things never went the way you wanted them to anyway. With a heavy sigh he left the hallway and entered the room, causing the two to look up. Roy smiled sheepishly.

"Hey guys…Just came to relax a bit," the red head said with a small laugh.

"You were standing in the hall for a while," the blunette pointed out.

"Heh…" Roy said, rubbing the back of his head.

The redhead sat down next to Marth, smiling nervously. The other swordsman rolled his eyes but Samus was the only one who saw it. She laughed.

Roy stared at her suddenly, as if just noticing that she was sitting across from them. He almost glared, but stopped himself, resolving to look away. _Sheesh, if I glare all the time I'm gonna turn into Marth, _Roy thought to himself.

"She already apologized, Roy," the prince said, glancing over at his best friend.

"Oh…great! I was gonna say she better or I'll have to force her to," the redhead said with a grin.

Marth looked up at the clock and then back to the bounty hunter. "Samus, you have a match at this time, don't you?"

The blond started. "What?" she quickly stood and began to run off before turning back. "Thanks Marth! I'll see you two later!" she called with a wave.

The two swordsmen watched as she quickly disappeared down the hallway Roy had been in a few minutes earlier. Marth picked up his book once more and started to read it. He had brought many of his favorite books from home and a few new ones so he definitely had enough to read when he wasn't otherwise occupied. The one that he was now reading was about some dark kingdom…It was pretty good, but he had read better.

Roy absently picked up a magazine and began to read it since he had nothing better to do. It was called National Geographic and it kept on going on about some sort of solar system crap. The redhead grimaced. Science was a subject he did not enjoy in the least bit, not since Marth had tried to get him to study it when they were younger. Slowly he put the boring article down and turned back to Marth.

"So…you're not angry with Samus?" he asked, trying to start up a conversation.

Marth looked up once and then went back to staring at his book. Apparently he didn't feel the need to reply.

"So you were never really that mad at all?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow.

The blunette remained silent and his companion couldn't tell if he was reading or actually paying attention.

"Alright then! I can be friends with her…! By the way…you uh, actually _talked_ to her?"

The silence continued and Roy was pretty sure that his friend wasn't listening.

"…Well…Anyway, I guess I'll see ya around. I'm gonna go watch the matches! You know, see what Samus is made of and stuff?"

Roy stood slowly and then walked off, leaving Marth to his own thoughts. When the other swordsman was out of sight the prince quietly set his book down and put his hand to his forehead. He had a slight headache that had been bothering him all day, and it was starting to get worse. _Maybe I'm getting sick from wandering around with Roy for a week, _Marth thought dryly. He stood up after a few seconds and started to head back to his room. On the way he walked past Zelda and Peach who were talking to each other with a few giggles in between. They both looked up when he passed and gave him a strange expression, glancing back at each other before their eyes locked on to him again. The swordsman stopped and stared at them in annoyance.

"What?" he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Uh…Nothing! Nothing!" Peach said as she gave him a fake smile.

Zelda looked a bit concerned though she hid it behind a calm mask. "…You don't look so good Marth. Are you going to your room?"

"I am," he replied, trying to ignore the fact that he was shaking a little.

"You should get some rest…I heard you had a hard journey here," the Hylian Princess said kindly.

"See you tomorrow," Peach said with a small smile as they walked away.

Marth stumbled a bit as he tried to get back to his room. _What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be tripping like this…_ he thought as he nearly ran into a wall. The prince grimaced when he noticed the edges of his vision turning black.

He struggled to stay conscious but his vision suddenly dove into total darkness and he vaguely felt himself hit the ground before everything faded away.


	4. You're Here Now

**Chapter Four**

Samus felt a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face but she was unable to wipe it away because of her helmet. She had recently been in a match against Pikachu and the little mouse packed quite a punch, especially considering its small size and harmless appearance. Both of them exchanged blow after blow, Pikachu trying to zap her while she tried to blast it with her missiles. In the end she had managed to claim victory…now though all she could think about was getting a nice warm shower.

The visor in her helmet alerted her to a heat signature nearby but it was fluctuating erratically. This wasn't abnormal for some of the creatures occupying the mansion but it seemed to be…human? As soon as she rounded the corner she froze.

"Marth?" she asked, walking over quickly to kneel down next to the swordsman.

He didn't respond.

Through the green tint of her visor she could see the short breaths he was taking and his pained expression…

Without hesitating further the bounty hunter scooped him into her arms and stood, dashing off in the direction of the infirmary. She knew the best thing to do was get him to a doctor rather than try to help him herself when she didn't know what was wrong.

Dr. Mario started when she burst through the double doors, dropping his clipboard which clattered to the ground. Several nurses also looked up in surprise. Samus didn't wait for them to respond and instead set Marth down on one of the various beds in the room. It only took a second for the doctor to be at her side. He was examining the patient almost instantly, quickly writing something down on his clipboard which he had retrieved. After finishing his examination he calmly gave orders to one of the nurses who rushed off into the other room.

"Please wait outside," one of the other nurses said, gently ushering Samus out the door.

The armored warrior did as she was told and watched as the doors to the infirmary closed behind her. It was only then that she realized a somewhat sick feeling in her stomach…an odd, twisting feeling. Worry maybe…?

She shook her head and sat down on a bench across from the sterile looking white doors, a slight frown on her face.

* * *

It felt like she had been sitting on that bench for hours. The clock on her visor told her it had only been about half an hour but it felt like so much longer…she wondered if it was broken. Her mind had wandered back to that shower she had longed for earlier and it felt all the more desirable now that she had been sitting in her own sweat for so long. Was it even necessary for her to wait here?

She had to admit…a part of her wanted to know if Marth was okay. He had looked so…fragile. It was like she could easily break him when she had picked him up with her armored hands. Before he had seemed stronger…like an impenetrable force. Even if initially she hadn't had the best impression of him she had to admit that he held himself well. He gave off that aura of a warrior.

When she had found him in the hall though…

Her thoughts were interrupted when Dr. Mario came out, a cheery smile on his face like nothing had happened. She briefly wondered how he could have that expression so often.

"Your-a blue haired friend will-a be alright-a," he said with a hint of triumph in his voice.

"…May I see him?" Samus asked slowly, not sure if it was her place to ask.

"Of course."

It was her second time though the double doors today but this time she didn't have the feeling that she was running out of time. Now only nervousness remained. The last time she had spoken to him had seemed to go pretty well but…socializing had never really been her thing. It wasn't like he made it very easy for her either.

Marth was still on the bed she had left him on but now he was sitting up talking to one of the nurses. Samus watched as he bowed his head to the woman slightly and then the nurse scurried off with a giggle. That was when Marth noticed Samus was in the room. He blinked once and if she didn't know any better she would have thought he looked embarrassed but the expression vanished and he once again had his icy mask.

"Well it looks like you're feeling better," she stated, standing off to one side.

"I guess I have you to thank for that," the exiled Prince replied. It sounded slightly stiff; forced.

Samus wasn't sure what his problem was but she had hoped for a little more appreciation after she had rushed him over here. She was about to say something when she noticed him looking around as if wary of some unseen foe.

"…Poison…" he murmured, almost so quietly that she couldn't hear it. He then stared directly at her and it almost felt like he could see right through her helmet. Apparently he was good at that kind of thing.

It made sense now though…he didn't trust her. She wouldn't trust anyone nearby either if she had just been poisoned. Such a thing always caused an inescapable sense of paranoia that you can't easily escape.

"Why would I want to poison you?" she asked bluntly, putting a hand on her hip. It made a clanking noise due to her armor.

"This is a tournament," he replied sharply with a slight glare.

"If I wanted to kill your sorry ass I would have done it in a more obvious manner" the bounty hunter said, tapping the cannon on her arm. "And if I wanted to kill you why would I have saved you?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as his shoulders slumped slightly. "Forgive me, it is just…"

Samus shifted her weight to her other leg and turned her head slightly. "Trust me, no one here would want to poison you. I doubt anyone sees you as a threat."

"Well that is encouraging," he said though he didn't seem to mind that she had insulted him. "Where I come from…this kind of occurrence is all too common."

"You're not there anymore. You're here."

She felt there was nothing left to say so she turned to leave.

"Samus!"

His call startled her and she instinctively turned to face him again. "…Thank you for saving me…" Marth said. There was only sincerity in his voice this time and for a moment she didn't know how to reply.

"…You're welcome."

* * *

**Well now it has been quite a while hasn't it...? I certainly fell off the face of the earth when it comes to fanfiction. I'm sure most of you, if not all**, **have given up on this story or forgotten about it.**

**I've been focused much more around drawing these days and I have barely written at all; if I do write it has nothing to do with fanfiction usually. I really don't want to leave these things unfinished though so I hope to update more. I'm very sorry for the long wait.**

**Thank you to Amagake, Nobody, nameisDooM**, **Mariko Midori, and Someone for reviewing, it really means a lot to me.**

-Silverfire113


End file.
